


King's Concessions

by Relm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Fellatio, M/M, Rimming, Verbal Abuse, submissive behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relm/pseuds/Relm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Dean needs to kill to satisfy the mark's bloodlust but what about his own libido that seems to be egged on by the mark? Crowley and Dean howl at the moon in more ways than one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	King's Concessions

**Author's Note:**

> I live once more!! I hate that when I really start enjoying something again, depression takes that away from me.
> 
> Anyway, have some kinky demon smut!

Dean raised the blade to the other’s skin and slowly drew across in a long, deliberate motion. Thick red oozed from the wound, dribbling down the offered arm. The former hunter’s eyes flashed black and his already interested cock was starting to get uncomfortably hard in the jeans he wore.

“Go on, Dean. You know you want a taste.” The King cooed mockingly. 

Dean did want a taste, he CRAVED it now. Pressing his full lips to the skin, he sucked and lapped up the demon blood, hungry for more. 

The mark pulsating on his arm seemed to dull at receiving some sort of sustenance. He’d have to take care of that later but there was a different pulsating he needed to take care of at the moment. A hand was in his hair before he could think about it and pulled his attention upward. From his spot kneeled down next to Crowley, he could see the outline of the demon’s hard cock and licked his lips. He needed another fix.

Ever since he’d been reborn as a demon, Dean’s sex drive had been through the roof . He got hard every time he sliced someone open and Crowley was more than happy to let him suck his dick or even occasionally stroke him to completion. This time he was feeling his bloodlust drive his libido into overtime, making him reckless and horny.

“We should put that smart mouth of yours to work, shouldn’t we? Then maybe I’ll fuck you like the filthy, half breed whore you are.” Crowley hissed as he undid his zipper, letting Dean do the rest himself. 

The former hunter pulled out the hard cock, tip already glistening with pre, and gave it an appreciative lick. The fluid was slightly bitter in the way he’d come to expect, the King’s natural taste, and he put the head in his mouth fully, hoping to coax another taste from him. As his other hand worked the rest of the shaft, he could feel the demon start to relax, hips bucking forward slightly to get deeper into his mouth but Dean controlled how much he took in with infuriatingly measured movements. 

The skilled tongue had Crowley holding back his release much quicker than he thought. Stifling a groan, he couldn't hold back anymore and spilled his seed down Dean’s willing throat. Before the King could recover, Dean stood up and grabbed his other arm, trailing the blade down the length of the forearm until the cut was dripping with fresh blood.

“You know, I think you taste better after you cum.”

“Or maybe blood tastes better with a little cum.” The King of hell offered helpfully.

Moving closer, he pressed his erection into the shorter man’s hip and ground against him. “Now let’s see if you taste even better after I cum.” He said lowly as he started undoing the belt Crowley wore on today’s immaculate suit. 

Raising an eyebrow, Crowley scoffed at the idea. “You’re going to get me to bend over for you? You must be drunk on your own hormones, Winchester.” He dismissed but kept his eyes trained on Dean. 

The former hunter didn't bother looking up as he pulled down the trousers and boxers with them, grabbing a hold of the other’s ass possessively. “And what are you going to do about it? You could have zapped yourself or me out at any time.” 

Dean brought the blade back up and trailed it along a naked thigh, careful not to make a cut just yet. The demon under his attentions was already getting hard again, much to his delight. He sunk down and picked a nice spot on Crowley’s inner thigh and began to drag the blade across it until there was considerably more blood than before. He lapped at the coppery mess noisily before pulling back and turning the demon around so that he could lap at his hole.

Crowley made no noise until a slicked up finger was added along with Dean’s tongue to probe and stretch the waiting opening, making him hum softly in enjoyment and give a small word of encouragement. Dean took that and probed further, making the demon bend for him in order to get more of the fingers in his hole. He wasn’t going to comment on how Crowley had down exactly what he wanted, instead he continued to make him a writhing, gasping mess.

“Fucking do it if you’re going to do it, Winchester. I’m a very busy man.” Was the gruff order barked at him not long after he’d added three fingers to the slick mess. A wicked smile crept over his face as Dean bent him over even more, lined up and pushed into him roughly. He moaned low and snapped his hips forward eagerly. 

Soon the dusty room was alive with the sounds of their pleasure, the slapping of skin on skin and moans from both men as they continued to chase their highs. Dean was relentless as he continued to pound into Crowley, forcing him to bend further so he could get deeper into him, his hand wandering down to play with his cock again. 

Crowley couldn’t hold out much longer under the dual stimulation and once again shot his load, this time all over Dean’s hand as he cursed loudly. Dean’s pace increased as he chased release, unaffected by the way Crowley growled at him. He’d finally got there and buried his cock as deeply as he could, filling up the demon with his cum. 

They stood there for a good while, both completely unaware of time, just knowing they were satisfactorily sore and sticky. Dean pulled Crowley back up to a standing position but didn’t pull out his cock, the organ still twitching inside him with the last bursts of seed. 

“I’m still the King, you know.”


End file.
